Democratic Republic of Argonaut Government Organization
The Democratic Republic of Argonaut (A.K.A. Argo), is what it’s name implies, a Democratic Republic; it utilizes elements of a Democracy, and a Republic, integrated into a nexus, for efficient governance. Argo has three Bodies of government they are the: *Executive Body *Administrative Body *Legislative Body Composition of the Bodies of government Administrative Body A Ministry is an administrative sector dedicated to an aspect, or a few aspects of the alliance, and the Administrative Body consist of the four Ministries of Argo together. A Minister is the director of the Ministry, and each Ministry has its own, as well as officers who perform most of the work within the Ministry. All together the Ministries form the Administrative Body of Argo, which is directed by the Prime Minister. The Ministries are: *'Ministry Of Defense' *'Ministry Of Internal Affairs' *'Ministry Of Finance' *'Ministry Of Foreign Affairs' The Executive Body Consist of the President, who is Head of Government and Prime Minister, who is the Chief Officer of the Administrative Body. Legislative Body The Legislative Body Consist of the Intra-Alliance assembly, or IAA. The IAA seats all personnel of every Ministry , Ministers, and Officers. The IAA also included members of Argo who have been nominated and voted into the IAA, by the existing IAA. The Legislative Body does not include the President or Prime Minister. Life Cycles of the Bodies Of Government. Executive Body The President is elected every month by a combination of Two elections. The first election is held by the IAA, two days after another election is opened for general members. The IAA election results are multiplied by 2 and added to the general results, and the winner is pronounced President after a 3 day briefing session. The Prime Minister is selected by the President upon assuming office, within 4 days. Administrative Body The Prime Ministers selects the Ministers, for each Ministry, and the Ministers select their Officers. However ideally little will be changed upon elections, as each officer and Minister is already experienced within his field. Legislative Body Every Officer and Minister, have a mandatory spot in the IAA, upon the changing officers, new one’s are admitted into the IAA, and ones that have been let go from their position may stay in the IAA for another cycle. Members who have been voted into the IAA, will not have to re-apply, or be re-nominated. Functions of Government Administrative Body The Administrative Body is responsible for making sure each sector of the alliance is operational, and runs smoothly. Each Officer must do his appointed duty, and each Minister must command his Ministry with the stipulations set fourth by his job description, which has been written based upon each sector(Finance, Foreign & Internal affairs, Defense)for each Minister. The Ministers authority do not transcend his Ministry, in another view, his jurisdiction is his Ministry. Take into account, that besides their specific duty each Minister must bear the responsibilities he holds within the IAA. Considering that the Administrative Body is in another view the House Of Ministries, which encompasses al l officers and Ministers, and which is in the IAA IAA in Functions of Government All Ministers have the authority to promote and demote officers to job’s that they see fit. The promoted Officers will be inducted in the IAA upon promotion, and demoted Officers may stay in the IAA for one more election cycle. Minister of Defense: The Head of the Ministry Of Defense. He must maintain the Military forces of Argo under constant organization which he is in charge of implementing. He must handle all military conflicts that may arise , and do so with speed, and with proper communication. During peace time he may order Argo nations into combat against a nation in defense of an Argo nation. Upon a time of full conflict he must coordinate attacks and military operations against the enemy. Minister of Finance: In charge of coordinating Finances within the alliance, as well as any international financial matters that may arise. Some jobs are, the distribution of grants, assembly of aid chains, and bank nation management, as well as loans, and aids from war and reconstruction. Minister of Internal Affairs: Moderates Private forums, and is directly responsible for managing membership, keeps government records, and is in charge of the ArGo academy, including transferring members from applicants to recruits to full members. Minister of Foreign Affairs: Manages the ambassadorial core, as well as foreign embassies in argo. Minister of Foreign affairs, may be the first to responds in an internationals crisis, however he may not be the first to act. In such a case he must do what he can to ease the situation but document everything in the situation and forward it to the Executive Body The Minister of Foreign Affairs must work closely with the Minister of Defense in defending Argo nations when it crosses Inter-alliance borders, or when the opposite happens and Argo nations cross the line. Prime Minister: Member of the executive branch, but is commander of the House of Ministries-----> the Administrative Body, and can also be considered a commander of the Administrative Body. Just as each Minister commands his Ministry, the Prime Minister commands his House, the House of Ministries, he is the head of the house of Ministries, and commands all the Ministers, and insures that they work in unison. He hires Ministers, and replaces them, and makes sure that each Ministry is operational, and as efficient as possible. Also assures that each Minister stays within his jurisdiction. In a since he is Minister of all Ministers. Executive Body Prime Minister Has the equivalent authority of a Vice President, he may be sought after by foreign officials, and may begin negotiations, and may even carry on negotiations, however he may not sign anything into stone, and must forward all major matters to the President. He may act in place of a Minister if the Minister is not around, for example coordinate the defense of a nation. But instead of filling in all the cracks that the President leaves behind, or being where the President is not, and waiting for the President to take a vacation to act as head of government, the Prime Minister has a job orientation. He manages over all the Ministries as commander of the House of Ministries. Seeing as, all together, the House of Ministries encompasses all Ministries therefore all sector of the alliance, he is very involved in seeing that the alliance is operational, and that the sectors are integrated into each other, as well as, keeping the authority of the Ministers in check, with the responsibility of hiring and firing Ministers, and below. Prime Minister may veto a movement of the President, which causes the matter to be brought up by the Intra-Alliance Association. May also bring the IAA into session for other matters. President The President is the Head of Government, and is given his authority through the consent of the people. Signs international treaties, into affect. Monitors the work of all officers, making changes as necessary. Ensures that the whole alliance is working efficiently, and is responsible for carrying the initiative for positive change, and may be commanded by the IAA to institute changes. President’s signature is required to put any document drafted by the IAA into affect. The President’s responsibility is to run the alliance, fulfilling above stated jobs for the best interest of the alliance, and in accordance with the will of the people. Legislative body Intra-Alliance Association The Intra-Alliance Association raises issues to better the alliance for the people. Upon a Veto by the Prime Minister, they are in chare of making the decision concerning the issue. The President must keep a log of his activities in the IAA, and the IAA may veto an action of the President. The IAA may force the President to make a decision, make a change, or to generate a solution to a matter. The represents the everyone that is involved in the operation of the alliance, therefore it included people who are very much entangled into the alliance, and that have a knowledge of Argo related matters, the IAA also included people how have a deep knowledge of Argo related matters and its culture, but are not directly involved in an operation of the alliance. All together the people of the IAA represent the wealth of wisdom of the alliance, and they come together in the IAA to use that wisdom to represent the people in matters for the benefit of the alliance. The IAA moves through popular support, and within the IAA votes are taken for every issue. Category:Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut